Mission Impossible: Konoha High!
by Your Angel of Darkness
Summary: Life is hard. Shikamaru already knew that. Skipping two grades was easy. But now with all the insanity and drama how will he pull through?an old friend with a firey temper, a crazy fangirl, and school.Oh Joy.This is troublesome indeed.
1. Mission: First day of School

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO._

_'Beep,Beep!_' The alarm screamed into the young man's ear.He groaned lazily and turned onto his side, taking his navy blue blanket with him. A female voice screamed at him from below.

"Get your lazy ass up! You have school!" The raven haired woman yelled,staring up to the ceiling.

Shikamaru sighed and sat up, running his hand through his loose brown hair. It went to his shoulders and made him look very mature.

He slammed his fist onto the snooze button of his alarm clock and stood. He walked to the mirror and looked at himself.

He was bare chested, showing some of his abs. He wasn't that all lanky. He was fairskinned but somewhat tan. His black eyes looked bored as he

stared at himself in the reflection. He wore black boxers. He yawned and walked to the shower. 

00000

Shikamaru sighed as he again stared at himself in the reflection. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans. He wore vans. He grabbed a hair band and tied his hair up. He ran downstairs when he heard the doorbell ring "So troublesome.." He muttered, running down the stairs. He reached the white door and opened it. There stood a blond boy, his hair messy. His blue eyes bright, "Oi, Shikamaru!" He greeted, fixing the black headband around his forehead. He wore a black and orange sweater and black pants. Shikamaru smiled "Oi, Naruto." He said ,bending over to grab his bag and called "Sayonara!" and shut the door.

He and his friend, Uzumaki Naruto, walked along. Shikamaru's hands were mashed into his pocket. Naruto was pratically dragging his feet"Ugh.."

They finally reached the school. Three stories high. The front of it read: _KONOHAGAKURE HIGHSCHOOL  
_  
Shikamaru sighed, he was so smart he had skipped 2 grades already. He was now a Junior on his first day of highschool.

Shikamaru sighed as they walked to their lockers, receiving stares.

Naruto returned their stares and glares.

"Kami, Shikamaru!Why are you so smart!?"

Shikamaru shrugged.

"I study unlike you."

Naruto sweatdropped,

"Yeah, Yeah.."

Shikamaru laughed and opened his red locker, inside the books neatly in place. He took out his math and science book.

"See you at lunch?"

Naruto nodded, "You bet."

Shikamaru smiled and shut his locker and walked to his math AP class.

The teacher turned to him, he had gray hair and a scarf covering his mouth and sunglasses. Shikamaru fought back the urge to laugh. The teacher's eyes narrowed,  
"Nara Shikamaru?" His voice was deep and suave. He could of sworn he had seen some girls swoon. Shikamaru nodded. The teacher glanced around and pointed to an empty seat. "Sit in front of Temari."

The blond girl looked up at the sound of her name. Shikamaru sighed and sat in front of her.

Temari smirked and tapped his shoulder. Shikamaru ignored it. Temari tried again. And again ignored. Temari growled softly. Kakashi was explaining equations.

The bell soon rang and all the students stood. They bowed and left to their classes.

Temari walked up to Shikamaru, arms crossed. "Why did you ignore me Nara?"

Shikamaru smiled sheepishly, happy to see his old friend to still be the same.

"Oh, I don't know."

Temari smiled and hugged him.

"I knew you would skip some grades, so what class do you have next?"

Shikamaru looked at his schedule and sweatdropped.

"Sex Education.."

Temari looked at hers and slightly smiled.

"Me too..atleast you can indure the pain with me."

Shikamaru laughed and they both walked to their class.

The teacher was writing on the board.There were long tables, able to fit two students. Shikamaru and Temari sat next to each other.

The teacher turned to the class.

"Ohayo!"

Temari and Shikamaru sweatdrop.

"Oh...god."

The teacher smiled, "Hello, my name is Mr. Jiriaya."

The teacher had white hair that went to his back, it looked like it would stab anyone.

"Today, we will talk about Sexual Intercourse!"

The class erupted in murmers.

Shikamaru was slamming his head against the table.

Temari shook her head.Her blond hair loose upon her shoulders. Her teal eyes gleaming. She wore a red shirt with a black corset on top. A red sash hanging to her butt. Showing some clavage. She wore a black skirt with slits in the side and mesh leggings. Her black 2 inch heels making her tall but not as tall as Shikamaru. She was 15 and he was 13.

Mr. Jiriaya looked at them with a mischevous twinkle in his eyes. Temari saw this and immediately didn't like it. Just what was he planning.  
Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"Kami save us..."

_ There's my new story so far. There will be drama later on so don't you guys worry._

Your Angel Of Darkness. 


	2. Survival

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

Temari practically dragged herself out of Mr.Jiraiya's class, along with the rest of the class flooding out of the room.She sighed softly, hand on forehead.

"That class gave me a major headache."

Shikamaru nods in agreement, rubbing the back of his head, "And talk about embarrasing.."

Gaara was down the hall, he growled, seeing his sister with "That Nara kid" as Kankuro put it. Gaara glared at his locker and began to attack it with sand.

Kankuro sweatdropped, Gaara was even crankier with the fact that his locker wouldn't open. Gaara snapped and slammed the locker door inward and pulled it out with his sand. He smirks in satisfaction and says,

"This is your locker...I'm taking yours. The combination is easier."

Kankuro opened his mouth to object but was greeted with an icy stare.

Kankuro laughs nervously, "Hehe, sure Gaara.."

Temari walks past her brothers laughing lightly. Shikamaru smiles slightly. Gaara growls, fuming now.

The bell ran loudly.

* * *

_**LUNCHTIME

* * *

**_

"Oh my god!Everyone run and grab a tray and some lunch!!!"Some random girl yells and runs to the line. Everyone gasps and runs to the line.

Chouji walks in, "LUNCH!"

He sighs, seeing the huge line and walks to the back of the line.

Shikamaru sighs, "Thank Kami we came early.." He said, looking to the konouchi beside him.

Temari tilts her head, "Why?"

Shikamaru gives her a 'are you kidding me?' look.

Temari raises an eyebrow.

Shikamaru sighs, "Ok, there is an old teammate of mine whose name is Akamichi Chouji..the first day of school he ate everything in the Cafeteria before anyone else can get a tiny bit."

Temari laughs.

Shikamaru smiles and takes an empty tray and slides it on the metal table like thing, looking at the food options. He took some rice balls and tea. Temari took some tea and dango.(The thing Anko eats)

They go to a table that was empty and eat. Gaara was spying from a corner, growling. Kankuro sat at the table, eating. He was unnerved.

Naruto ran over to their table, "Hi Shikamaru!"

He blinks and looks at Temari, "Your girlfriend?" He asked, pointing to her.

Temari had been sipping some of her tea and choked on it, face turning red, "N-Nani!?"

Shikamaru turns red, "NO!Now sit!"

He pulls Naruto down into the chair and looks away, scratching his cheek lightly.

Gaara stands abruptly. Kankuro looked at him wideyed, "G-Gaara...what are you going to do?"

Gaara looks at him and begins to walk to the table, "I'm going to kill him!"

* * *

Lol.Yay I updated. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Your Angel Of Darkness.


	3. Recklessness

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Gaara stomped over to Shikamaru and grabbed him by the collar.

"Get away from my sister!"He snarled.

Shikamaru blinks and sweatdrops.

"Gaara let him go!" Temari yells,standing.

Gaara sends Temari a deathglare.

Temari stops and frowns.

Shikamaru got out of his shirt and ran,his muscular chest bare. Temari watched, slightly drooling. Gaara blinks and looks at the shirt in his hand. He growls,pissed. He digs into his pocket and pulls out a small plastic container, it contained sand. He rips off the top and the sand flies out,spiraling around him.

Shikamaru ran for his life, "AHHHH HE'S PSYCHO!!"

The sand flew at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stopped in the corner, in the shadows. He quickly does some handsigns. A shadow by his feet flew at Gaara,slicing through the sand.

The cafeteria doors slammed open, "Nara! Gaara!Office!NOW!!" The furious blond principal bellowed. The sand dropped to the ground. Shikamaru sighs.

He grabs the Grey shirt that had been laying on the linoleum flooring, shaking it, sand flew off. He slipped it back on, his scrunchie slipping off.

His black hair fell down to his neck. He blinks and looks around for it but stops. He smirks and walks over to Temari, pressing his lips against hers.

Temari swooned slightly. (XD I know I would lol) Gaara growls and stomps of to Principal Tsunade's office. Shikamaru smirks and winks, walking off to the office.

Naruto blinks and laughs,"Well...that was...interesting.."

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY-After School**

**S**hikamaru was asleep on the desk,snoring softly, his soft black hair covering his face as he slept in the detention room. Mr. Kakashi sat at the desk,his feet upon the table. His silver hair was up in its usual messy way. It was warm in the classroom so he had taken off everything and was only in a tight black mesh shirt, showing off his muscled body. His pants were baggy and he wore sandals. He chuckled beneath his mask that hid that very mysterious mouth, or whatever was under there.

Gaara was sitting behind Shika, wanting to strangle the shit out of him. Naruto slammed the door open, "SHIKAMARU!!"He yelled.

Kakashi stopped reading his perverted hentai book and looked up at him, "Get out pest..he's not allowed to leave yet."

Naruto glared at him,"Shut up you just as bad as ero-sennin."

Shikamaru looked up yawning. He stood and walked to the door. Kakashi glared and opened his mouth,not like they would be able to see it anyways, to object.  
Naruto and Shikamaru simply walked out.

Gaara disappeared in a poof. Kakashi blinks and sweatdrops,"Damn it.."

Naruto and Shikamaru walked together. Naruto had his hands in the back of his head.

"Today is Friday.."

"Mhm.."

Naruto looked at Shika, "Let's go do something fun.."

"Like?"

Naruto smirks,"party? Go out?Pick up chicks?"

Shikamaru looked at him from the corner of his eyes and laughed, "Temari.."He reminded

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Fine..movies?We can still party..right?"

Shika groaned.

Naruto pouts, "PLEASE!?"

Shika sweatdrops, "Fine, Fine!"

Naruto smirks,"Hyuuga's mansion?"

Shika blinks and smirks,"Oh hells yeah."

Naruto laughed as he and Shika ran to their houses to get ready and call everyone.

Naruto ran into his house and grabbed his Sidekick LX. He flipped it open and began sending emails to everyone.

Naruto chuckled, he couldn't wait until he saw Neji's face, of course Hinata knew and went along with what Naruto said.

Shika smirks and calls Temari.

"Did you hear?"

Temari laughs,"Yeah...I can't wait..."

* * *

Naruto wore a white dress shirt and tight black skinny jeans. He licked at his lip piercing that was black and white. It matched his clothing. His blond hair was messy, with several different colored piercings in his left ear. 3 on his left, 5 on his right. He wore black and white converse and a black tie that was loose around his neck. He wore a spiked belt. He looked at himself and smirked. He looked at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru wore a tight black shirt under a blood red t-shirt. His hair was loose and upon his shoulders, it looked silky. He ran his fingers through his long hair. He wore fitting jeans with several tears in it. He wore black converse with red shoe laces. He had his usual piercings in his ears.

"Shall we go?"

Naruto smirks,"Go pick up Temari first.."

Shika shrugs,"Alright...if you say so.."

He walks out and goes to Tem's house.

Naruto smirks,"This is going to be huge.."

He walked out of his house and locked it,walking off by himself to the mansion.

Shikamaru stopped in front of Temari's house. He rang the doorbell. The door opened. Gaara stood there, growling.

Shika sighs, "Jesus Christ..what the hell!?"

Gaara glares,"Yes?"He asked, rather coldly.

Temari ran to the door, behind Gaara.

She wore a tight black halter top and a grey corset hugging her figure. She wore a short black plaid skirt that had black and grey on it. Her blond hair was in a loose ponytail. Her teal eyes shining. Shika stared,almost drooling. Gaara growls.

"Temari!Where the fuck are you going dressed like that!?"

"Party." Was her simple answer.

Gaara growls,"Hell no..go get changed."

Temari glares,"No.."She brushes past him and takes Shika's arm in hers.

Shika gives Gaara a smirk before walking off.

Gaara stood there,fuming.

Kankuro ran out.

Gaara looked at him,"Where the hell are you going?!"

Kankuro looks at him, "Um...to go to the party and check out some hot dudes.."He ran off.

Gaara stood there,wide eyed.

(XD like this:0.o)

* * *

_Hello there everybody!I hope you liked my new chapter.I am sorry it is taking so long.I have guitar lessons, orthodontists appointments, newspaper, research papers, homework, community service and just plain old laziness and procrastination. Gomen Nasai.I will try to get chapters up for my other stories too.  
Lots of thanks to Reem, who keeps poking me about the chapters. LOL  
I LOVE YOU REEMY CREAMY!XD  
Your Angel Of Darkness._


	4. Partay!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO..blah xD

* * *

Shikamaru walked with Temari, his arm around her waist. Temari smiled a bit, happy.

Kankura hurried past them, "Hot guys here I come!"

Shika sweatdrops.

"I didn't know you brother went that way."

"Yeah, he gave up on girls seeing they thought he was weird."

"pfft.." Shika laughs.

They walked to the huge white mansion, lights flashing through the windows. Naruto was jumping up and down, nearby the entrance, "C'mon! Walk faster you two!"

Shika rolls his eyes and walks to the excited blond.

Temari smiles," Hey, Naruto look at Hina!"

Naruto's eyes went big as he watched Hinata walk to them. Her long violet hair curled in certain places, cascading down her shoulders. She wore a white tank with lace on it. A little white ribbon in her hair as well. Her jeans tight, hugging her figure.

Naruto drools.

Shikamaru smirks. Temari laughs, "Looking good Hina." Hinata blushes, "T-Thank you.."She replied, looking down at the ground, her face a dark red.

Naruto stood there, speechless.

Shika and Temari look at one another and push the two in together.

"Go have fun!"

Meanwhile, Gaara was home, fuming. He paced around, mumbling to himself.

"Stupid Nara…stupid Temari…stupid god damn party!"he scremed, pulling at his fiery red hair.

He smirks and goes back into his bedroom, laughing some.

Kankuro smirks, dancing, "Woo!Party!" he grinded with Kiba.

Kiba sweatdrops,"Ah! What the fuck!"

Shikamaru laughs, pointing.

Naruto was rubbing the back of his neck, still standing there awkwardly with Hinata.

Temari sweatdrops.

"No progress, whatsoever."

Neji walks to them. His long hair going down his back. He wore a button down shirt that was unbuttoned on the top and ripped jeans. He smirks, "Enjoying yourselves?"

Shika smirks," We will…just got here."

Temari laughs some,watching Kiba cringe and try to get away, only to get pulled back by Kankuro.

Sasuke walks in and was instantly attacked by girls,"Ah Shit!"

Neji smirks,"I better go help Sasuke."

He walks off and prys some girls off, "These girls are like leeches!"

Shika laughs, "Can I get you a drink?"

Temari smiles and nods.

Shikamaru walks off to get a drink for her.

Temari looked around, lights flashing and techno blasting through the huge surround sound.

Temari smiles some.

Shikamaru comes back and hands her a cup,"Here you go."

Temari smiles,"Thanks."

She takes it and sips it.

Neji was still fighting to pry the girls off a dying Sasuke, who was pratically nude because of the girls and Neji.

The doors slammed open and everyone looks.

There stood Gaara.

Temari's cup fell out of her hand, staring, eyes wide.

Shikamaru spit out his drink, coughing.

Every one…was silent.

* * *

KONNICHIWA!!  
WOOO I'm Back!

=D

I finally got over my procrastination and laziness and decided to update one of my stories.

Thanks to all the reviews guys!

It made me wake up a bit =P

~Your Angel of Darkness

Sorry, it's a bit short but hey!I updated!lol next chapter coming soon!


	5. Party Crasher

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

There stood Gaara, he looked rather pissed. A dark aura emitting from his body,

Everyone backed up. Temari bit her bottom lip, staring at her brother.

Shikamaru wrapped an arm around her waist protectively. Gaara glared right at the two.

"I'm going to kill you! Get you filthy arm off of her!" he snarled.

He stomped to the two. Shikamaru stood in front of Temari, nervous.

"Gaara, calm down..."

Gaara glared, "I'm going to murder you!" He threw a punch at Shikamaru, seeing he

hadn't brought his gourd with him. Temari grabbed her brothers' fist and pushed him

back.

"FUCK OFF!"

Gaara glared, "Your coming home with me now!" Everyone continued to stare.

Temari's face burned with embarrassment, she brushed past her brother and ran out.

Shikamaru frowned,"Temari!" he called out

Gaara glared, "Stay away from her." He snarled. He stomped out after his sister,

slamming the door shut behind him. Shikamaru's shoulders slumped, sighing. It was

quiet for a few moments then everyone looked away and continued to party. He ran his

fingers through his hair. Temari ran into her room and slammed the door shut, "I hate

you!" she yelled. Gaara stopped in front of her door and sighed.

"Temari..." He began.

"No!" She yelled, not wanting to hear it.

Gaara shook his head and went to his room. Temari frowned, knowing on Monday that

most of the school would be talking about it. She undressed and put on her pjs. She

slipped into bed, sighing softly. _Stupid Overprotective brother.._ She thought. She smiled

softly, thinking about Shikamaru. Her face got hot and she slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Wow, It has been a while!I've been sooo busy with Sophomore year..surgeries and tennis and 's a short chapter,yes I hey!I got over my laziness and procrastination and wrote this for my readers.=]_

_Thank you for being patient!  
Your Angel Of Darkness.  
_


	6. Another Day, Another Way

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

She slammed her hand on the snooze button. Temari let out a soft sigh as she sat up. She ran her fingers through her messy hair, trying to fix it a little before she got up. Temari threw

her sheets aside in a heap, moving a bit. She let her legs swing over the edge of her bed. It was a Saturday, but she liked to wake up around nine to get some chores done. She let her

feet touch the cool, hardwood floor. She stretched, her pink tank top lifting up, exposing a flat, tan stomach. She patted her stomach some, as it growled. She hadn't eaten the night

before. She grabbed her towel from behind the door and walked into the bathroom. She set it aside on the sink. She pulled off her clothing and slipped into the shower, turning on the hot

water. She shut her teal eyes as the hot water hit her body. She let out a soft sigh, letting some of her stress and anger wash away with the water. Her body slumped to the front a little,

relaxing.

She set her forehead on the tan tiled wall. Her blond hair stuck to her cheeks and neck. It had grown rather long. She stood straight once again, showering herself. She turned the faucet

off and pushed the curtains aside, grabbing her soft, white towel. She dried her hair quickly before wrapping it around herself. She walked out into her bedroom. She let out a scream,

nearly dropping her towel. There on her bed was Shikamaru, looking at her with bemused eyes. She grabbed a teddy bear and threw it at him, "Get -." She was stopped, his lips pressed

against hers in a deep kiss. Temari's eyes were wide, cheeks hot. Shikamaru's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close. Temari returned the kiss and pulled away for a while. She

panted for breath, "What are you doing here?" she glared some. Shikamaru chuckled, "I came to see you." Temari glared, "I'm in a towel..." Shikamaru laughed, "I don't need permission."

He winked. Temari grabbed him and pushed him to the bed, "At least cover your eyes." Shikamaru laughed and nodded, doing as told, putting his head under the covers. "Is this a thong I

see!?" Temari blushed and grabbed the thong from his hand and punched him in the head. She put on her training clothes and smirked, "You can look now." Gaara walked up the stairs to

his sisters' room and knocked, "Temari." Shikamaru froze as Gaara turned the doorknob.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!Read and Review guys!I loveee Reviews!I have decided to change their ages, just because. Temari is 17 and Shikamaru is 15. =]_

_Ja Ne!_

_  
Your Angel Of Darkness._

_Remember R&R!!  
_


End file.
